the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Daring Romance
" " is the thirty-fourth episode of the first season of The Replacements. Synopsis Riley replaces Phil Mygrave, who's bad at giving romantic advice, with Dick's stunt rival Gordo Glideright. However, Riley gets so caught up trying to change her father that she almost gives Gordo her father's secret stunt plans. Plot Riley and her friends giggle over a "Kissable or Dissable" personality test. The test is only three questions long. Apparently, Johnny Hitswell is kissable, though it's obvious he just sees Riley as an acquaintance. Todd doesn't believe in online personality tests. Agent K and Dick walk by. Mr. Daring doesn't listen to his wife. He'd rather play poker with the boys, and he demonstrates his poker face. Dick fails the personality test. Riley warns her dad that Agent K will "diss" him. Dick reveals he's been getting romantic advice from "Uncle" Phil Mygrave, his incompetent stunt coordinator. Riley eavesdrops on Dick's poker game. She hears Phil giving Mr. Daring terrible romantic advice, and it turns out he's been married six times. She decides to replace Phil again. The next day, Fleemco sends in Dick's stunt rival, Gordo Glideright. Gordo is adamant about giving Mr. Daring advice—he even wrote a book called "Why Women Love Me and Not You." Agent K comes out from her secret headquarters. Gordo sends a singing telegram dressed as a rabbit, but Agent K attacks the telegram thinking he's a spy. She doesn't like when strangers show up, but she still kisses her husband on the cheek. Gordo does some role-playing exercises with Mr. Daring, but Mr. Daring fails every one. Later, Riley catches Gordo snapping photos of the garage. He claims he's just scrapbooking. Based on his observations, Gordo tells Riley that Dick can't be changed. The best thing for Dick is to perform a stunt, since that's what he does best. Gordo asks Riley for the location of the stunt plans. Without thinking, Riley shows Gordo the filing cabinet. Luckily, Dick stores his sandwiches in his filing cabinet. But in explaining why he puts sandwiches in there, he blurts out the real location of the files: in the chimney. That night, Gordo gets Dick ready for his date with Agent K. She is pleased with the decorations in the backyard. Dick listens to his wife, he's not out with the boys, and he shares his feelings. The date turns out to be perfect—too perfect. Mrs. Daring pulls Gordo out of the chimney with her grappling hook and shakes out her husband's stunt plans. Gordo tries to escape, but Agent K captures him in a net. Riley can't believe she almost gave away her father's stunt secrets. Agent K knew that her future husband was an idiot, and Riley realized that real love means caring despite all their faults. Mr. and Mrs. Daring kiss, grossing Todd out. Notes * Phil Mygrave (from "Jumping Mad") is the first character to be replaced more than once. * Riley has a picture of herself hugging Big Bird from Sesame Street (with a picture of Johnny taped over Big Bird's head). * Mr. Kelpman (from "Halloween Spirits") cameos at the poker game. * In Gordo's first scene, the picture of Texas on his clothes is flipped horizontally. Category:Season One Category:Episodes